1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to learning or teaching aids. The present invention relates more specifically to a system of teaching employing at least one puzzle to convey certain information to the user. One specific example is information found in the Holy Bible. A more specific example is the names of the books and the order of the names as they appear in the New and Old Testaments of the Holy Bible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other puzzles designed for educational purposes. While these puzzles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.